


Kismet

by aquabliss



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: College, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabliss/pseuds/aquabliss
Summary: Wooseok loves mornings, waking up and being greeted by the most perfect view in the world, Cho Seungyoun.





	Kismet

  
Maybe it was _destiny._

Wooseok stared at Seungyoun, admiring his long lashes, his perfectly arched nose, his plump pinkish lips, and the peaceful look on his face.

Mornings were his favorite, waking up to the scent of Seungyoun, his soft snores, and his adorable yet serene sleeping face. Wooseok loves opening his eyes to the most perfect view in the world, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

  
—

  
They were in college when they first met, two unknown idols, both striving to be on the top, to be the best, and to be recognized. The first time he laid his eyes on Seungyoun, he could already tell that he was a loud man, nevertheless, people adored him, many smiles were always directed at him, and people never left his side. You can never see him alone on the campus, unlike Wooseok, who preferred his quiet time alone.

Wooseok didn’t notice at first but as time went by, he found his eyes always looking for Seungyoun whenever he had class in the University. Always looking for the loud laughters accompanied by his bright eyes that turn into crescents whenever he smiles. He wonders if Seungyoun recognizes him too, but he doubts it. They’ve never even talked or greeted each other yet.

He doesn’t get why he’s so intrigued by Seungyoun. Maybe he envied him because he was handsome and talented? Maybe because he was taller, or because people always gathered around him? He’s everything that Wooseok wanted to be. How he can smile so confidently and look so dazzling, so effortlessly.

Maybe he just wanted to be friends with him? After all, he wanted to observe Seungyoun closely, to see what talents he has yet to reveal. To see every single emotion his face can paint.

And maybe, just maybe he was going crazy because he can’t get Cho Seungyoun out of his head.

  
Another semester has started and Seungyoun wasn’t there anymore. He stopped going to University and Wooseok’s days evidently changed. He wasn’t looking forward to tomorrows anymore. His days became plain and dull. The subject of his eyes was now gone.

He looked up at the sun, now setting, disappearing in the clouds. It reminded him of Seungyoun, always so bright and dazzling, but like the sun, he disappeared too.

  
—

  
Maybe it was _fate._

Wooseok felt his skin get hot, his pulse rising, and his eyes widening. Seungyoun was there, standing just across him, only a few steps away. It was ISAC and he didn’t expect to see UNIQ, Seungyoun’s group, to participate since they’ve been busy, actively promoting in China.

Wooseok was elated to see him. It have been months since he has last seen Seungyoun after he left the University and he’s glad to see him again after so long.

Seungyoun was still a mystery to Wooseok, always showing different sides of him, alway surprising and leaving everyone in awe.

Cho Seungyoun was someone you can call perfect. He never disappoints and it’s just sad that he’s not given a lot of opportunities and chances to showcase his talents.

Wooseok glanced at him, the urge within him is still there, still wanting to get close to the taller man. All that he needed was the courage to come up to him.

He took a deep breath and started walking towards his subject. Every step making his heart rate higher, his heartbeat drumming, almost deafening.

_He’s so close._ Wooseok was now walking beside Seungyoun, more nervous than ever. His anxiousness eating him up.

  
Just when he was about to open his lips to greet the taller man, Seungyoun’s eyes met his and his tongue retreated, the lump in his throat thickening. His courage was now replaced with panic.

Wooseok turned his head away, avoiding more contact and walked the opposite way.

He ran away.

  
—

  
Maybe it was _luck_.

His eyes caught sight of him again. There he is, his smile still dazzling, his eyes still shining, and the confidence oozing off him. Cho Seungyoun never failed to leave him at awe. He just can’t help but admire the man. Seungyoun was still the same but Wooseok? He’s changed. He now gained courage and confidence.

Wooseok wanted to thank all the gods for letting him meet Seungyoun once again. They were in MCountdown. Their group, UP10TION, were promoting for their comeback song Tonight, the same time as Seungyoun’s solo debut promotion for Baby Ride.

  
Maybe he was blessed by all the saints and it was their sign for him, pushing him to finally come up to the man. To finally make his move. It was high time that he introduce himself or even just greet him.

Wooseok gathered his courage, and looked straight ahead to Seungyoun, his eyes full of determination. He walked to him, not letting this chance pass by again. He was not allowing himself to back out and chicken out again.

He faced the taller man, took a deep breathe, and cleared his throat. Seungyoun turned his head towards him and met his eyes. The taller man flashed him a smile. The most beautiful smile that he has always looked at and admired, was now directed at him. Wooseok’s heart thumped loudly, butterflies in his stomach running wild. Despite being mesmerized, he managed to return the smile and bowed to greet him.

Seungyoun disappeared into the crowd. He might not remember him but it was enough for Wooseok. It was little, but it was enough. Receiving his smile was more than enough.

Wooseok smiled to himself. Today was a good day.

  
—

  
Maybe it was _meant to be_.

Wooseok scanned his eyes around the huge room, looking at the new unfamiliar faces, studying each faces his eyes lands on. Many of them were fresh and young. All of the boys shared almost the same expression. It was a mix of hopefulness, desperation, and nervousness.

  
The boys in the room stood up and greeted them. He felt the tension in the air as he walked around them, observing. His breath hitched as his eyes caught an awfully familiar face. The face that he was always looking for, the face that never failed to get his attention. The favorite subject of his eyes.

It made him both happy and sad, seeing the man in the same room. They were in the same sad situation. Both of them wanted another chance, a new chance, still hoping to be at the top. With these thoughts in his head, he went to his seat with Jinhyuk.

Produce X 101 is a big opportunity for them. He will definitely take this chance. It was definitely a blessing from above. They might be in a sad situation but this could be the start of their big break, a chance for them.

An opportunity for Wooseok to get closer to Seungyoun too.

  
—

  
Maybe we’re _predestined._

“Do you not get tired of my face?” Seungyoun said, his voice raspy from sleep. He stretched his arms and wrapped it around Wooseok, snuggling the smaller man. Wooseok lightly shook his head and smiled. “How can I get enough of your pretty face?”

Seungyoun planted a kiss on his cheeks, then to his nose, and then finally landing on his lips. “But yours is prettier, baby. I can spend all day staring at you.”

Wooseok cupped his face and leaned in closer. “I just love looking at you in the morning. It makes me realize how lucky I am to finally have you.”

“Oh yeah, you’ve been pinning on me for so long huh?” Seungyoun said in a teasing voice, a smirk evident on his face.

Wooseok pinched his cheeks and pouted. “You’re way too cocky, Cho Seungyoun. You’re lucky I love you.”

Seungyoun smiled as he touched his face gently, stroking the edges of his lips, running it along to his cheeks.

  
“I love you too, baby. I’m sorry I’m late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments/Feedbacks are very much appreciated!
> 
> Scream at me at my  
twt: chosyn_ (i also have a soc med au)  
cc: https://curiouscat.me/chosyn_


End file.
